


Nines

by Vivi001



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: My name is Vivi. Maybe you've heard of me, considering the multiverse exists as I'm literally in another world. Perhaps my 'other selves' wrote my reality. Getting off topic, but...The world is bigger than I thought it would be. The 'other' world. I call the world I came from 'Earth-1218'. Yes, that was a marvel reference. No, this is not a 'superhero' fanfic. The past few months have been so dramatic and cliche to the point that even I am speechless. Even the situation I'm in right now could be called a 'romance novel'. Thankfully its platonic, so I'm not facing off a yandere. Probably wouldn't have lasted so long otherwise.I'm trapped. If you didn't realise it yet. Not because I got summoned, but because my friend decided I was too fragile! (Which is ridiculous, because I-)Never mind, I'm burning this. The rest should stay in my mind.PS : Reading and writing for so many days have gotten boring. Why am I even writing this? I'm burning it later like everything else I wrote. Even this isn't enough to make him frustrated enough? The materials should cost him a pretty penny! TvTPS2 : Akira, this parchment doesn't burn. I'll call you Vivi from now on. ^-^





	Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Original work. Don't steal, please! :D
> 
> People from discord, you know me by Vivi. People from everywhere else, Hello! I decided to write a story. Yes, there will be romance. Yes, the main character also uses my nickname.(OwO) Don't forget to check the warnings! 
> 
> You have been warned. Seek help if you need it! No proofreaders. Forgive grammar and spelling mistakes. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

When people get transported into another world, with their body or not, there's two lines of thought;

They either wanted to stay, or wanted to leave.

The latter usually starts off with something dramatic worthy in the prologue. Maybe its a girl, wishing for their father's love and never getting it, often in cruel and merciless ways. Or maybe a boy, thrown out for his useless nature. Either way, the story usually ends in the transported achieving the goal of whom they replaced. A very common yet popular genre that has millions of fans. After all, seeing a character grow from weak to strong, it would be as if you were there yourself...

I mean, which boy wouldn't want to stand on top of the world, have blood boiling adventures, and return their enemies a thousandfold of whatever they did to them? And which girl would not want to be spoiled rotten by the people around them, to feel special and cherished?

The former was the same-popular, the exception was that it was rarer than the latter. The story would most likely start with perhaps, a male who had hard times in real life, then dying or having slept prior, and waking up in a brand new world as a prince. Or perhaps, a pair of genius twins who felt that the real world was a poorly made game, transported into a world of games by the whims of a god. It also ends the same way-their goals, realised.

The only common factor the two thoughts had was wish fulfillment.

Yes, it was not their goals, or even Truck-kun's hard work. Or sleeping and just waking up to just _that_ , nor a summoning circle out of _nowhere_ , no. Just plain, pure, _wish fulfilment_. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Until the last option happened to me and my entire class, that was.

Now, normally people would go flight, fright, or fight. Me? No, I just stood there. Hands in my jacket as I stared at the shimmering circle.

In case you were doubting me, no, I didn't freeze. I know what you're thinking; how is just _standing there_ and _staring_ not considered freezing due to fright?

Well, one can easily deduce that wherever this circle came from, it definately had magic. Then you had to ponder who decided to summon a bunch of otherworldly beings.

A million times I fantasized going to another world, and maybe having a 'golden finger' as a freebie upon being transported. And a million times I considered all the situations and consequences imaginable if it ever happened to me. I believed that although a bit of shock would be involved, majority who have read reincarnation, transmigration, or isekai literature would be rather desensitised at this point.

So yeah, I was _thinking_ of the pros and cons instead of doing anything else. Stupid? Absolutely.

But firstly, let me just say that if I knew interdimensional teleportation would hurt like being tied to the ends of two vehicles by my wrists and having said things driven in opposite directions, I would have ran out the moment I saw that damned circle. I'm pain averse, thank you very much.

Secondly, my inactivity caused me and my classmates to be summoned into another world. Even if I was thinking, it was for about a total of like 5 seconds. Most ran out, the others were probably too dumbstruck by the sudden emergence of magic. The circle wasn't that wide, after all.

Thirdly, the conundrum that it was possible for my reality to be someone's abandoned _writing_. Like seriously, this cannot be any more cliche than it already is. It was even the first day of school! At least I'm not the main character-it appeared under some guy's feet. I'll have to find out who that was later.

Lastly, I died the moment I 'arrived'.

I blinked once, twice, thrice; Nope. The sword was still buried inside me. That was one impressive throw.

A shrill, feminine scream rang out. "Gilbert! What did you just do?!"

The guard(?) stared back at me from afar, face pale. "I thought they-"

A musculine roar, "Get the priest!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Chaos descended.

"What did you do to her?!"

"We mean you no har-"

"What do you want with us?!"

And then... black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A lamp swung lightly, its flame flickering. It is soon extinguished, before relighting itself in the dim room._

**Author's Note:**

> PS : Don't forget to leave a comment. :P
> 
> Oh, and... I work on this as a hobby. Don't expect professional, constant updates. Do, however, look forward to more if you like it. I just wanted to share, that's all. :3


End file.
